I See You, Darling...
I see you, darling... You can't run away... Hide and Seek, I Found You... "I can see you, little darling, I can see you, I only want to play..." I whispered, pressing my hands against the glass of my little friend's window. Her name was Amy, I think... I flashed her my razor-sharp teeth when she turned to look, giggling when she shrieked. I pressed my forehead against the glass, staring at her with my red eyes. I brushed a stray lock of blond hair out of my face, so that little Amy could see me properly. She whimpered and shrunk down under the covers, and I giggled again. "Silly little friend, I can still see you... I'm coming to your door..." I told her happily, turning away from the pane of glass and started towards the front door. I adjusted my dress, pulling at the ruby necklace that matched the red stains across the fabric. I checked to see if my little white and red ribbon was still in my hair, and it was. Grinning, I stared at the blood red front door. Amy was a silly child, she couldn't stop me from playing our game by just locking her door... But to be courteous, I rang the doorbell. "Ding, dong, ding, dong!" I sang along with the bell. "Hurry up, I'm waiting..." When no one answered, I rang the bell again. "Ding, dong! Hurry up, Amy, I'm starving... I'm waiting for you, come on out!" My stomach growled in agreement, making me grin. My friend still didn't answer the door, so I pushed it open, hearing the lock click when my hand touched the doorknob. I stepped inside. "Hurry up, friend, go and run... Let's play tag, or hide and seek! We're going to have so much fun..." The doorbell rang again on its own, the bells echoing in the near-empty house. "Ding, dong!" I sang. "Hurry up, I'm inside your house, little friend... Run and hide, and maybe I won't find you!" I giggled at the thought. I always found my friends. Always... My footsteps padded softly against the wood as I climbed the steps, an old wooden floorboard creaking loudly. I stopped outside the door I knew was Amy's. After knocking at the solid wood, I giggled. "Hello, my darling... Don't be afraid. I only want to play... Go ahead and hide!" I pressed my hand against the doorknob, hearing the rustling of her blankets and tiny footsteps against the carpeted floor, along with tiny, frantic breaths. I stared down at the keyhole of the door, and the lock clicked. "You can't lock me out, silly..." I whispered. "I'll always find you... I can hear you breathing..." I hear a terrified whimper from inside. Silly friend... You can never hide... ''I think as the doorbell chimes again. I pushed the door open, my dress rustling as it caught on the hinges. I pulled it free, looking around for my friend. There was no sign of her... "Clever girl to keep me guessing, aren't you? I can't see where you're hiding yet... But don't worry, darling, the game will soon be over..." I whispered, looking around. The sheets of her bed were pulled back, making it clear she didn't hide there. Another muffled sound of fear came from somewhere in the room. "I can see you're scared, dear... Don't be... We're only playing a game..." I stepped over to the bed and looked underneath... Nothing. Then I saw a curl of chocolate brown hair gleaming in the faint light of the moon. The closet was cracked open slightly, revealing a pale, trembling little girl. "Oh, where, oh, where, could my little Amy be?" I sang, grinning. "I haven't checked the closet yet..." I threw open the closet door, grinning. The doorbell rang again from downstairs. "Ding, dong!" I chimed with it, giggling. "Here you are..." I reached out, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet... I heard the doorbell ring again as I stared down at Amy's unmoving body, watching as beads of blood stained her white pajamas. I knelt over beside her, gently weaving a white bow just like mine into her hair, involuntarily smearing more blood onto my dress. Oh, well... "I have won this game, darling... Now it's your turn..." I whispered, standing up and turning towards the door. Amy was a new friend, and all the little children would soon be my friends, too. I skipped down the hallway, smiling as the doorbell rang yet again. "I won this game, now it's your turn! I won this game, now it's your turn!" I repeated happily, grinning. I stepped out into the night, gently shutting the door behind me and locking it with a tap to the wood. "Oh, but what a shame..." I whispered, hearing the doorbell ring one last time. I stared around the nighttime world that surrounded me, but none of the houses called out to me. I didn't hear a single child's breath. "No one else is left..." I murmured to myself, shrugging. I could always move on. I turned around and saluted the house behind me. ''This is my goodbye, I suppose... I thought before turning and vanishing into the night again, searching for another friend. Category:Mental Illness Category:Videos